The Abduction
by The Real Samantha Mulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully are investigating a flap of UFO sightings in LA, when the unthinkable happens...
1. Chapter 1: Scully's Unlucky Day

**authors note:** _this is my first fic on here. hope you all like it._

**Chapter 1: Scully's Unlucky Day**

It was a sunny spring day in Washington DC. The flowers were just coming into bloom, and the air smelled of cherry blossoms. It was a lovely day to eat at an outdoor cafe, which was exactly what Mulder & Scully were doing on this very day.

"I can't believe that, that last case we investigated turned out to be a hoax," Mulder exclaimed in between bites of his chicken sandwich.

"Oh yes, who would have guessed that the zombie of an egyptian mummy is not really terrorizing a small southern town," Scully replied sarcastically, as she picked at her greek salad.

"Well you have to admit the markings on the victim looked authentic" He answered dejectedly.

"Mulder, is that the Twilight Zone music?" Scully asked, as the theme to the show started playing, the sound of which seemed to be emanating from Mulder's pocket.

"New ringtone" Mulder replied, as he reached into his pocket to answer his phone.

"Mulder speaking" He answered his phone. "Oh hey Skinner.... Yes... Ok, we'll be right on it."

"What is it?" Scully asked concernedly as soon as Mulder hung up the phone.

"Skinner was calling to let us know there's been a huge UFO flap over Compton," Mulder explained excitedly. "He wants us to go investigate immediately."

"But Mulder, I have plans for tonight, and this is probably going to turn out to be another hoax" Scully said whined.

"What plans do you have? A hot date?" Mulder asked.

"Well no," Scully replied. "I was going to go get my hair done, then watch some dvd's I rented this morning."

"Are DVD's and great clips more fun than chasing The Truth with me?" Mulder asked.

"Fine Mulder, I'll book the plane tickets," Scully answered.

"Already been done, we leave in two hours,"Mulder exclaimed.

"Oh joy" replied Scully.

8 Hours Later

"Please tell me we don't actually have to stay in Compton," Scully asked Mulder, as she waited for her bags at the baggage carousel inside of LAX Airport.

"Actually I was able to score us some rooms at the Beverly Hills Hotel", Mulder replied slyly, as he lifted his luggage off the baggage carousel.

About twenty minutes went by, with no sign of Scully's luggage.

"Just great, they've lost my luggage," Scully exclaimed.

Mulder and Scully then went into the lost luggage area of the airport to report that her luggage had been lost.

"Ms. Scully--" The TSA agent started.

"That Special Agent Scully," Scully corrected.

"Special Agent Scully," The TSA agent started again, clearing her throat. "We'll call you when your bags are located. It appears that your luggage was accidentally put on a flight to Hawaii."

"Yay me," Scully exclaimed sarcastically.

Mulder and Scully then proceeded to the rental car place, where they rented a red Mustang. They then left LAX, and got stuck in traffic on the way to Beverly Hills.

"Did you pack any clothes in your cary-on?" Mulder asked, breaking the silence that their car ride had consisted of up until this point.

"No, just my laptop and a hair brush," Scully replied.

"Well be happy your clothes got lost in LA, and not the Yukon," Mulder joked. "At least they have good shopping here."

"I guess," Scully answered.

After being stuck in traffic on the LA free way for over an hour, they finally made it to the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"This place is gorgeous," Scully said, as the valet opened her car door.

"I thought you'd prefer this over the Super 8 in Compton," Mulder replied with a smile.

Scully smiled back at Mulder, for the first time that day.

They walked into the hotel lobby, as the valet took their rental car away. They walked up to the front desk. No one was there. So Mulder rang the little bell that is customarily on top of hotel front desks.

"Mulder," Scully scolded in a friendly manner.

"What? I couldn't help it," Mulder answered.

Just then a tall blonde woman in her mid 30's who was part of the hotel staff came from the back office to behind the desk.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman, who's name tag read 'Kelly' asked.

"Yes, I'm here to check in," Mulder answered.

"Your name?" Kelly questioned.

"Fox Mulder," he replied. "There should be two room requested under my name."

"I'm sorry Mr. Mulder, but you were late to check in," Kelly told them. "We gave away one of the rooms. The good news is the room that you'll have, has a lovely view of the pool."

"Do you have any additional rooms available?" Mulder replied.

"We're booked solid," Kelly replied. "And you probably won't find a hotel room anywhere else. There's a big Star Trek convention in town this weekend."

Mulder looked at Scully, to see if she objected.

"Fine we'll take the room," Scully told Kelly.

"Here's your room key, for room 313," Kelly answered, with a smile. "Enjoy your stay here at the Beverly Hills hotel."

"Ugh yeah, my day day from heck," Scully said under her breath, as she walked off.

Mulder got the room key, and then hurried off after Scully to find their room. As soon as they got into the room, Scully flopped down on the bed.

"You know it's only 4pm, why don't you take a nap," Mulder suggested. "I figured we'd get dinner around 6pm, and then go head over to Compton after dinner, it should be dark by then, to see if there are any more UFO sightings tonight."

"Sounds like a plan," Scully replied.

"I'm gonna go out, I'll see you in a bit," Mulder said before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2: The Convention

**Authors Note: _Chapter 2.. please comment, haha i love getting comments wether they're good or bad. Sorry if my convention depiction isn't accurate, i've never been to a Startrek convention(haha i don't even watch that show)... but yeah... Hope you guys like the new chapter!_**

Chapter 2: The Convention

Scully awoke from her nap about an hour and a half after having fallen asleep in her clothes while watching TV. She looked over at the clock, it read "5:45pm". She started to get out of bed, as she did this Mulder walked through the door.

"Dana your up!" Mulder exclaimed as he walked in. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah," Scully replied. "Just let me go in the bathroom and freshen up."

Scully then walked into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth she examined herself in the mirror. She decided to reapply her make up and quickly brush her hair. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, and then left the bathroom.

"Lets go," She said grabbing her purse, as she & Fox headed out the door.

"So where are we going to dinner at?" Scully asked Mulder as they waited for the valets to get their car.

"It's a surprise," Mulder responded with a smile.

"A STAR TREK CONVENTION?" Scully exclaimed in an annoyed tone, as she and Mulder stood on line outside of a the Los Angeles Star Trek Convention.

"Not a fan?" Mulder asked.

"Mulder," Scully asked. "Did you use the story of the UFO flap over Compton as an excuse to fly out here to Los Angeles to a Star Trek convention on the FBI's dime?"

"No," Mulder replied. "There really was a huge flap of UFO sightings over Compton last night, which I fully intend for us to investigate. You know me, I'm a huge 'Trek fan, so I figure we might as well attend the convention. I promise we'll only stay an hour, plus maybe somebody here witnessed last nights UFO flap."

"Fine Mulder," Scully answered.

"Ughh I would never put up with this, if I didn't like him so much," Scully thought to herself as Mulder paid their entry fee to get into the convention.

Mulder and Scully walked into the convention. They appeared to be the only people there, not dressed in costume. Even the people working the concession stands were dressed in full Star Trek attire. Mulder approached one of these concession stands.

"I promised I'd buy you dinner" Mulder replied handing Scully a salted pretzal from the concession stand.

"Gosh, I feel underdressed," Scully joked, as they looked at the different booths.

"I'll buy you a set of Spock ears if that'd make you feel better," Mulder replied, as they passed a booth selling Star Trek accessories.

"Thats quite all right" Scully replied, smiling.

Although Scully hadn't wanted to go to the convention, or even LA in general, she was actually having a good time. As much as Mulder annoyed her sometimes, There was no one else she'd rather spend her time with. Though they were not a romantic item, Scully felt as if Mulder was her soul mate, and unbenounced to her, he felt the same way. Scully couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she had not been paired up with Mulder at the FBI; boring she supposed.

"Look Scully! Dr. Spock is doing a lecture at 8pm!" Mulder exclaimed as they passed kiosk with the listing of guest speakers and entertainment.

"Mulder, I thought we were only staying for an hour" Scully replied as she laughed and playfully hit Mulder on the back of the head. Mulder's boyish excitement over one of his childhood heroes, endeared him even more to her.

"I know, but it's Dr Spock!" Mulder replied with a grin.

Just then two nerdy looking guys in their mid 20's dressed in full Star Trek gear approached them.

"Who are you two supposed to be dressed up as?" The one nerd questioned sneeringly. "Men in black? Wrong show."

"Close enough, FBI!" Mulder replied whipping out his badge.

"Why are you at a Star Trek convention if your in the FBI," the other nerd asked interestedly.

"We're in town on a case, and I figured I'd stop by the convention," Mulder answered.

"You guys are out here investigating those space ships that were flying over Compton last night," the first nerd asked. "Aren't you?"

"Do you have any information on the alleged sighting," Scully asked.

"'Alleged', it's just like you government disinformation agents to called it that," The first nerd replied annoyedly. "I saw the space ship with my very own eyes. My buddy Norm was taken by them."

"Can we speak to Norm?" Mulder asked.

"I went over the case file while on the plane," Scully interjected. "And there are no reports of any missing persons in relation to the incident."

"Norm was never reported missing because he was returned an hour after his abduction," the nerd answered. "He's been holed up in his house ever since. He's terrified that they're gonna come back for him. I don't think he wants to talk to anyone, especially a government man in black like you."

"We'll if Norm decides he wants to talk, have him call this number," Mulder replied, handing the nerd his card. "You know, I want to know the truth as much as you do. My sister was taken."

Mulder and Scully then walked away from the two nerds. Mulder seemed very heated over the conversation he'd had with the nerd.

"C'mon Mulder, lets go watch Dr. Spock's lecture," Scully said as she patted him on the back.

They then went to where Dr. Spock was going to be doing his lecture. Mulder insisted on them sitting in the front row. After about 5 minutes of waiting a Trekie in a red space suit came on stage.

"Everyone please give a huge Trekie welcome to Dr. Spock!" the Trekie said.

All the Trekies in the audience applauded as Dr Spock walked out on stage. Scully knew this was going to be a long night...


End file.
